


Davey...

by shenevereditsherwriting



Series: Newsies! (except longer and gayer) [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jack's penthouse, M/M, Makeout Sesh, a few months post strike, didn't realize it would be this long but oh well, everyone else is so pumped but jack is real down about somethin, i just thought this was really cute and it's been bouncing around my head for a few days, idk how to write accents so, idk what to tell you man, jack's been acting weird and davey wants to know what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenevereditsherwriting/pseuds/shenevereditsherwriting
Summary: Months after the strike, all the newsies are having the time of their lives. They feel freer, able to try selling a few extra papes risk-free. Jack though, Davey notices, isn't happy. He sells slower and none of his smiles reach the eyes. So, Davey decides to ask his best friend what's going on.And Jack tells him.





	Davey...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyingpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/gifts).

Jack pulled his body over the last rung of the ladder leading to the roof. The sun had just dipped below the horizon of the building, but the boy definitely did not have the energy to mix a few oranges and pinks to capture the glowing sky. He dusted his tired hands as he stood and rolled his shoulders. After a long, slow day of selling, he wanted nothing more than to collapse and watch the picture playing on the back of his eyelids. Jack yawned and took a step forward, halting when he caught sight of the back of the dark-headed boy looking over the city. Jack hated to interrupt, but his already faulty filter didn’t work when he was exhausted.

“Thought you was headin’ home?” 

Davey turned sharply and his slender hand flew to his chest. Eyes wide and jaw slack, he was visibly startled. A slow smile graced his lips as he confessed, “Jack, you scared me.”

The two gingerly stepped toward each other, seemingly unaware of the gravity between them. 

“We got three blocks from our street and Les decided he had to hear about Race’s day in Brooklyn. Somethin’ about Spot’s guys an–” Jack barely heard the words, too fixed on the boy’s face just a few feet away. The shadows cast by the pink clouds behind him gave Davey’s sharp features even deadlier edges. “–I dunno. But I figured I’d bring ‘im back by and bring myself up here.”

Davey shyly smiled down at Jack. Secretly, he was sure the boy stood at least as tall as him, maybe even taller, but Jack tended to hike up his shoulders and hunch when in distress. 

Jack was in distress a lot lately.

Ever since the strike ended, everyone at the lodge felt freer, happier. They skipped a little higher and hawked a little louder just because. Jack, though, something was bothering him. He handed out fake smiles like candy and took twice as long to sell out. Davey thought maybe it was because Katherine had suggested the two stay friends, but after a few weeks, he grew more worried. Now he was determined to find out why Jack was upset. 

There it was, barely glinting up at him, a signature Jack Kelly phony smirk. 

Davey knew better. 

“Do ya mind if we sit? Had a long day,” Jack said as he turned past Davey and headed for the pile of ratty pillows and blankets. He barely registered the small “sure” Dave croaked out as his face fell. 

“Jack?” Davey followed the boy to sit with his back up against the wall. Jack hummed in response as he fixed a pillow behind his head, also leaning on the wall. Their legs formed a square with the roof, barely brushing ankles. 

“Are you…” Jack was looking at him, anxiety bubbling underneath a tired mock cockiness. “Are you, um, okay? Me ’n the guys, well, we’s worried… you been actin’… different, Jackie. S’goin’ on?”

Jack looked over at those wide eyes and concerned brow. He’d been carrying this in his head for months now, maybe… maybe it was time. He stared at his lap and took a deep breath, dropping his shoulders and letting the lazy half-smile fade away. “I, uh, I got somethin’… I’on know how t’ talk about it–”

“Are you okay?” Davey cut in, leaning to rest his fingers on Jack’s wrist. He saw Jack’s eyes swiftly flick to the gesture, then return to their very pointed place on his knee. Davey wouldn’t have noticed it, except he had almost exclusively watched Jack’s eyes since the boy counted his papes that first day. 

“I, uh, think so?”

“Well ain’t ya sure?” Davey quipped. He was trying to ease the serious air. They’d been so comfortable around each other until now, until he tried to see what was wrong, and he was almost sorry he said anything at all. Almost. 

Jack gave a small smile, genuine, tiny as it was. Davey silently cheered. “A’right, Mouth, a’right. So, I guess you know… me’n Katherine ain’t been seein’ each other… butcha know why?” He finally looked at the other, hazel eyes cloudy as he waited for Davey’s reply. The boy only shook his head but scooted closer and moved his hand from Jack’s arm down to his knee. That was one thing he loved about the newsies: they were all so casual with affection. For all the gut-punching Race and Albert did, they always had an arm slung around the other’s waist or shoulders. Jojo would throw his legs across Specs’s lap and drape his head dramatically on Crutchie’s shoulder. It was a nice change from the stuffy politeness David Jacobs had grown up in. 

“Well… it kinda snuck up on me, t’ be frank with ya, Dave. I’s just walking along an’ I see this pretty girl on the street, then she’s got my mug in the pape, and ‘fore ya know it, we’d won the strike.” Davey nodded along and gave a soft beam for him to continue (he loved when Jack “I ain’t good with words” Kelly rambled). “But, that’s where it all got away from me. After this business with Pulitzer was settled, me’n Kath, well we ain’t have nothing to talk about. Then I got to thinkin’ an– stop smirking, Dave, yes I think! –an’ I recall that same day, just a few blocks from where I saw her the first time, I met… someone else. And I wonder, ya know? If I ain’t been havin’ lovey-dovey thoughts but, not… for… her.” 

Some time while he was talking, Jack’s eyes lost their grip on Davey’s and cemented to the brick wall just past him. Davey scooted even closer so that their shoulders brushed and their elbows overlapped, trying to secure Jack’s attention once again. 

“So… so you’re worried… about Katherine? Cause you didn’t like her?” 

“Nah, she's fine without me. An' I think, I think I… liked her, but I– I like some other… more.” On the last word, Jack dragged his gaze back to Davey’s, eyes nervous and brow worried. He took a deep breath, still looking into the other’s sparkly doe eyes. Davey broke into a grin and gave a small giggle. 

“Well, Jack,” he lightly punched Jack’s bicep. “Who is she? Hm? This other pretty girl?” Davey hoped he was better at concealing his discomfort than Jack. While he had been right that Katherine wasn’t what bothered the boy, he never could have predicted Jack had found someone else so soon. It made his chest sore, that Jack would probably start spending more time with her, whoever she was. 

When he crawled out of his head and focused back on Jack, something in the boy’s look was different. Davey’s smile slowly faded and his brows knitted together. When he spoke next, Jack was whispering.

“Davey…” And then, if Davey didn’t know better, he’d have been _convinced_ that those hazel eyes had flicked down to his mouth, for half a second. 

And even if Davey did know better, his brain was being no help right now. Instead of reasoning out how that couldn’t possibly be right, he just responded in the same soft hush: “Jackie…”

Jack was very aware he’d reached the point of no return. They would never be the same. He could flee now, and stay in the uncertain anxiety of this moment, or he could barrel on and see where it leads. 

Chest heavy, heart pounding, and mouth suddenly very dry, Jack’s lips parted as he tried to speak. He only breathed out, “It’s you…” His eyes scanned Davey’s for a reaction. When he found none, Jack started to panic. _Mistake, mistake, mistake_… He started to lean back – how had their faces gotten so close? – and planned to stalk to the other side of the roof where he would have room to build up a paper-thin wall and plaster on a Jack Kelly grin and assure Davey he had been joking and quip that he’d been hanging ‘round the theater so much he just wanted to try his hand at acting and everything could slowly slowly fade away and he’d live with the comfort of not being rejected but the regret of not pursuing this and and and–

And then he felt a hand on his jaw. 

Jack was breathing heavily, and Davey knew his own chest was rising and falling just the same. He didn’t know what to do, so he swiped Jack’s cheekbone with his thumb, and leaned forward. His chapped lips brushed the older boy’s so softly he might’ve missed it. His eyes fluttered closed as he hovered near, occasionally pressing a small almost kiss to Jack’s mouth. When his heart thumped so hard he thought it might jump out of his chest and right into Jack’s, Davey pulled away enough to breathe, but left his forehead up against the other’s. He pulled his other hand, the one that wasn’t cupping Jack’s face, and traced it down the boy’s arm, and finally laced it in Jack’s fingers. 

Jack thought surely he was dreaming. He’d been in bed many nights and thought about what it must be like to have Davey’s body so close, to be able to smell his clean hair, to kiss him. 

But this was no dream. This was real. Davey really cradled his face and Davey really held his hand and Davey really sat in front of him, breathless, because he’d _kissed_ him. 

Jack felt like an idiot with his hands in his lap, so he moved the empty one to Davey’s upper waist, careful not to push the boundaries they hadn’t yet discussed, and gripped the long fingers tighter in his other. 

They sat like that, connected, for who knows how long. The sun was gone now, far past the edge of the city, and the nighttime New York noise, only slightly different from the daytime, fluttered in with their shallow breaths as the only sounds. The wind blew gently across the rooftop, rustling Davey’s hatless hair and bringing a light chill to someone unused to being outside so late. When he spoke again, Davey had to clear his throat. 

“So, that’s what was botherin’ you? Me?” Jack opened his eyes, and his forehead felt cool where Davey’s had rested. He’d have been worried about the question, except the smile the boy gave was genuine. Genuine and teasing.

“I didn’t want ya to be weirded out ‘cause I’s got the hots for ya,” he smiled back. Davey’s eyes lit up, and Jack wanted to see those beautiful brown eyes glow for the rest of his life. 

“Well, Kelly, I’s got the hots for ya back,” he giggled, and Jack wanted to hear that beautiful laugh for the rest of his life.

It was at that moment that Jack realized what time it was, and that one of them had a home to get back to before someone got worried. His face fell, and he gently peeled away from the boy who was now looking very confused in front of him and started pacing across the penthouse. “What’s wrong, Jack?” Davey’s voice shook, and Jack suddenly felt very very afraid he had just broken this fragile thing between them. 

“Davey, you’s gotta get home! Ain’t it late already? Ya Ma, she’s gon’ be awful worried–” But he was cut off by a relieved laugh. Davey stood and crossed over to Jack, pulling his hands away from worrying though his hair to hold them in his own. 

“I told Ma this mornin’ me’n Les might stay here tonight. I’d already planned on asking ya what’s wrong and seein’ if I could help. Almost backed out ’til the kid begged to see Race.” Davey’s crooked grin soothed Jack. and he allowed himself to be led back to the bed when the boy suddenly looked back at him. “That is… if you.. want me to stay?” 

Jack gripped tighter to Davey’s hand and brought his other fingers to curl into the boy’s hair. “‘Course I do,” he whispered, before tugging him close for their first real kiss. It wasn’t rough or needy, but it wasn’t as uncertain as before. There was purpose behind it, a promise that this was real and wanted. It lasted just long enough to leave Davey’s heart racing. When Jack pulled away, he passed the other to sit down among the blankets and pillows. He squeezed his hand to ask if Davey would follow him. He did. 

Jack sat up against the wall with his legs stretched out, and he guided Davey to a comfortable position in his lap. Both their tummies turned, like grade school kids on the playground with crushes. But these were the famous strike leaders of Manhattan. Hint: they still were beyond nervous.

Davey joked about it before, but this time he _actually thought_ his heart might beat so hard it would bust out of his ribcage. With his knees on either side of Jack’s hips, and his hands resting on the boy’s shoulders, he’d never been so nervous in his life. But he’d also never been so comfortable, so excited, so content. He didn’t care if he never got to kiss Jack Kelly again, because being so close to him and staring straight into his eyes with the reflection of the moon shining bright, Davey Jacobs could die happy right then. 

Lucky for him, it got better. 

Jack rested his hands gingerly on Davey’s sides, unsure of what might be okay, so he asked.   
“Dave?” The other hummed, looking straight into his eyes. “Will ya tell me, uh, tell me what ya want? I mean if I do somethin’ o-or touch ya somewhere–”

“Only if you promise to do the same,” Davey murmured. Jack smiled shyly up at him and nodded. “For now, can we… can we just kiss and be close? S’kinda cool up here…” 

And then Jack was wrapping his arms around Davey’s back and pulling him in and Davey’s fingers scratched at Jack’s scalp and threaded through his hair. And they leaned in close and connected their lips, and the content sigh Davey let out was enough for Jack to propose _on the spot_, but he thought maybe he should wait _at least_ a few days. Davey used his hands on Jack’s head to dictate the kiss, and Jack followed his lead. His hands ran up and down Dave’s sides, and then he tugged up on Davey’s shirt and pulled back from the kiss. Davey quickly nodded and dove back in, and Jack blindly untucked the shirt and skirted his fingers along the newly exposed skin of Dave’s tummy. The boy let out high pitched hum and a puff of air, and Jack opened his eyes to see. Davey was giggling, and Jack understood. 

“Ticklish, is we? Hm?” Davey just grinned and nodded, then pulled at Jack’s collar and met his gaze. Before Jack nodded, he just looked up at the angel before him, flushed cheeks, messy hair, and slick red lips, and wondered if he might look the same. 

After he got the ‘OK,’ Davey unbuttoned the top of Jack’s shirt and pushed aside his loose vest. He kissed down Jack’s jaw and across his neck to his shoulder, something no one would see while they were selling, but they’d both know it was there. And while Jack massaged into Davey’s strong back – he’d gotten some muscle lugging the newspapers around – and slid up one knee to coax him forward, Davey kissed and sucked bruises into Jack’s collarbone. The two each shivered when the other hit somewhere just right, and then they laughed and continued on. It was comfortable, and it was relaxing, and they needed it. 

When Jack’s shirt was so undone it hung off his shoulder, now covered in pink and red splotches, and Davey’s every knot was kneaded away, they found themselves linking their lips once again. This kiss was different, more sure. Jack pulled one hand to Dave’s jaw and rested the other on his clothed hip. Davey tangled his fingers back into Jack’s curls (he loved Jack’s hair) and slid his knees out to sit more firmly on Jack’s lap, and Jack _yelped_. Davey ripped away, worried.

“I’m sorry! I was just– Are you okay?!” 

Jack chuckled at Dave’s wide eyes and smile reassuringly. “Fine, doll, just spooked me, s’all.”

Davey nodded and sheepishly returned to the kiss. He relaxed before long, experimenting with tilting and leaning different ways. He sucked on Jack’s bottom lip and felt the boy smile (as best he could) before pulling away to catch his breath. Jack, who never seemed bothered by the lack of air, didn’t let Davey get far. He moved his kisses over the boy’s cheek and down his neck. Dave leaned his head back and puffed out shallow breaths, letting his eyes flutter closed. He had to drop one hand from Jack’s hair down to his shoulder, steadying himself as his knees weakened. Jack noticed and flattened one hand against Davey’s back, holding him up. Davey smiled and thought to himself how they rarely needed words now. All he had to do was form a thought and Jack was already one step ahead, fulfilling it perfectly. It was nice, and something Davey never imagined could really exist. 

Dave squeezed Jack’s shoulder as he let out a surprised yawn. Jack pulled away giggling. 

“What, m’I borin’ ya?” He grinned. Davey just rolled his eyes and smiled down at him. He leaned in to press one last kiss to Jack’s swollen lips, and then one to his forehead. 

Jack beamed up at him and then held his waist steady as Davey sat up and swung his leg over Jack’s lap. Davey stretched and yawned again, then slid down to lay back on the pillows. Jack followed and settled in beside him. He felt a hand on his wrist, and looked to see Davey tugging him up so as to get his arm under Jack and pull him in close. They got comfortable with Davey laying on his back and Jack tucked in on his side with his head on Dave’s shoulder. Both looked up at what stars they could see through the smog. 

“You’s prettier’n all a them, Jackie.” Jack grinned, relishing Davey’s sleepy accent. 

“Shaddup,” he giggled. 

Jack doesn’t know who fell asleep first, or what the last thing they said was, or what time it was, but he knows one thing. 

Jack Kelly knows he loves Davey Jacobs. (And he’s pretty sure Davey loves him, too)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was inspired by dyingpoet who is an amazing writer. <3 I wouldn't have pulled this off without them, so please go read their stuff! The Javid oneshots singlehandedly saved my writing career. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at satanssugar where I post about Newsies, queer stuff, and a bunch of other things. <3
> 
> love ya,  
kels


End file.
